


When You're Gone

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: season of kink [9]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Trans Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: A second later, his phone buzzed again as Richie sent him a picture message. Without thinking, he unlocked his phone to see it, only to lock it a moment later, his cheeks flushing.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: season of kink [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040387
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> A little nervous posting this. 
> 
> For the [season of kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: dildo play.

Eddie had a few beers in him and had been chatting with a coworker at the bar when Richie texted him. He pulled his phone out and looked down, smiling when he saw a text saying, ‘thinking of you.’ A second later, his phone buzzed again as Richie sent him a picture message. Without thinking, he unlocked his phone to see it, only to lock it a moment later, his cheeks flushing. 

“You alright, Edward?” His coworker asked. 

“I uh-I think I’m gonna head home,” Eddie said, throwing some money down on the counter to cover his drinks. “I’m getting tired and I still need to make myself some dinner before bed.”

His coworker looked at him strangely but just shrugged and said they would see him Monday. Eddie walked out of the bar and got himself a Uber, scrolling through his phone and trying not to think about the picture as he waited. Though in the backseat of the Uber, he couldn’t help but to click it open and stare, thankful that he was alone and the driver was focusing on the road. 

It was a dick pic, because of course Richie would send him one. He had a few pictures saved on his phone in a private and locked folder for when he was alone and missing his fiance, but he was always happy to see another one. 

It was a closeup of his dick, slightly blurred, but having seen it so often, Eddie could see it perfectly in his head. Eddie wanted nothing more than to be able to actually touch him, his pants tightening as he stared. 

He was barely inside before he was calling Richie, the phone ringing a couple of times before a breathless Richie was answering. “What took you so long?” Richie asked.

“I had gone out with some coworkers for a beer,” Eddie answered, kicking his shoes off and making his way towards the bedroom, nearly tripping over himself as he tried pulling his pants off at the same time. “Which, a little warning next time! Someone could have been looking over my shoulder!”

Richie just laughed. “You know I can’t think when I’m horny.”

“You can’t think when you’re not horny either,” Eddie joked, lying back on the bed, his dick straining against his boxers. “What are you doing right now?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Richie asked, letting out a breathy moan. “I wish you were here. I miss you so much. I miss your cock.”

Eddie groaned, giving himself a squeeze. It never took much to rile him up and hearing Richie moan in his ear was already driving him crazy. “I miss you too, Rich.” He took a breath and pushed his boxers down, freeing his cock as Richie let out another moan. “Fuck..”

“And this fucking dildo just does not fill me up the way you do.”

“Which one is it?” Eddie asked, closing his eyes so he could picture it as he slowly stroked himself. 

“The transgender flag one we found,” Richie said, his voice getting shaky. Eddie could see it in his head, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to actually see him.

“Fuck, can we video chat? I need to see you, Rich. I wanna watch. I need to watch.”

“Okay,” Richie said and a few seconds later a video request was coming through. Eddie quickly answered to see Richie’s face, red and sweaty, strands of his curls sticking to his forehead. “Hey.”

Eddie smiled. “Hey.”

“Fuck, I miss you.”

“I know. I miss you too.”

Richie blew him a kiss, then Richie was gone as he moved. The phone was placed on the bed so Eddie could see between Richie’s legs. Eddie licked his lips, wishing he was able to bury his face between them. “You’re so goddamn beautiful, Richie, fuck.”

“Can you see well enough?”

“I can see you, Rich. I can see.”

“Wanna see me fuck myself?”

“God yes,” Eddie groaned.

Richie picked up his phone again. “First, let me see your dick.”

Eddie smiled and positioned the phone in a way to give Richie a good view of his cock as he slowly stroked it for him. “Fuck…” he heard Richie moan from the phone. “Fuck I wanna be there. I wanna suck you off, Eddie. I want you to suck me off too. I just want you.”

Eddie moved the phone back up so he could see Richie’s face. “I know, I want you too, Richie.”

Richie sat the phone between his legs once more and Eddie watched as the dildo was brought into the frame, wet from use. 

“You ready, Eddie?”

“I’m ready.”

Eddie squeezed the base of his cock as he watched the dildo slide into Richie, listening to the moan floating through the speakers. 

Richie started off slowly thrusting it in and out of himself. “How’s this?”

“Good,” Eddie answered, stroking himself to the same pace, wishing it was him thrusting into Richie instead. “You come home, neither of us are going to be leaving the house for a whole day because I’m gonna fuck you so hard and I’m gonna keep fucking you.”

Richie let out a surprised gasp, the dildo moving a little faster. “You mean that?”

“Yes,” Eddie said, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. “I’m gonna spend a whole day fucking you.”

Richie moaned at that, his hips thrusting up. “Fuck, Eds. Now I can’t wait to come home.” The dildo was moving faster now, Richie’s fingers rubbing his dick. “It’s too long though. I don’t wanna wait that long,” He whined. “I want you now.”

“I know. I want you too. I always want you, Richie. There’s not a day that goes by where I’m not thinking about you.” He was stroking himself faster now. He wouldn’t last much longer and judging by the moans falling from Richie, he wasn’t either. 

“Eddie,” Richie moaned out. “Eddie. I wanna bring you out. I have a two day break between shows coming up and I want you with me.”

“I come out there, we’re not leaving your hotel room,” Eddie said. “I’m gonna fuck you, and I’m gonna bring your strap and you’re gonna fuck me. How does that sound? Just two days of us fucking each other nonstop. You want that, Richie?”

“Yes, Eds! Fuck, I want that so much!” Richie sobbed, fucking himself even faster. “Fuck, Eddie! Fuck!”

“Come for me, Richie,” Eddie said, pausing for a moment to just watch. “Let me see you fall apart. Let me see you.” Richie moaned louder and louder, chanting Eddie’s name until he was finally coming, his body shaking. Eddie groaned and resumed stroking himself until he was coming as well. “Fuck, Richie. Fuck that was so hot. You’re so fucking hot. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Richie said, picking the phone back up, bringing his face back into view. He looked tired now and Eddie wished he was there beside him. Richie turned over, setting the phone down next to him and just smiled at Eddie. “You really wanna come out here with me?”

“Give me a time and date and I’ll be on the first flight there,” Eddie answered, mirroring Richie and setting his phone on the pillow as well. It was hard for them to be apart, but they managed through constant texts and calls and videos. Sometimes, they would fall asleep just like this and as he watched Richie yawn, he knew that’s exactly what was going to happen next. “How was your show?”

“Made them laugh, just like I always do,” Richie answered. “I can’t wait to see you.”

Eddie smiled, watching as Richie struggled to keep his eyes open. “I can’t wait to see you either.”

“Will you bring my buck off?” Richie yawned, pulling his glasses off, the phone tilting onto the bed as Richie put his glasses on the nightstand. It took a few seconds, but Richie’s face was back and pulled closer so he could see Eddie better. “I forgot it.”

“I’ll bring it. Anything else you want?”

“To fall asleep in your arms.”

Eddie smiled. “Soon, Rich. I’ll be with you soon enough.”

“Good,” Richie said, his eyes sliding shut. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Richie.”


End file.
